Outside the Box
by TorringMay
Summary: Auror Harry Potter is getting a new partner; one that thinks ‘outside the box’ and apparently outside the species too.


Outside the Box

_**Outside the Box**_

**Author:** sorringmay and torringmay

**Recipient: **oootheitooo

**Pairing(s): **Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy

**Rating: **PG

**Summary: **Auror Harry Potter is getting a new partner; one that thinks 'outside the box' and apparently outside the species too.

**Warnings (if any): **This story contains encompasses all seven books but disregards everything about the DH epilogue. This story also includes male/male relationships.

**Disclaimer: **This story/artwork is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**  
Beta(s):** MajaLi

**Outside the Box**

Harry James Potter, Junior Vice Auror, made his way through the department, heading for the one office no one ever wanted to be called to: Senior Auror John Dawlish, head of the Auror Department.

Running over the logistics of the most recent case, Harry tried to find any mistakes that he or Ron might have made. There was nothing he could think of. Well, other than the minor fact that their case had ended up overlapping with Malfoy and his partner's case. It had also ended in a rather vicious duel, but none of them had been injured and they were able to bring all the perpetrators in.

As he neared the office, he began planning his defense of their situation, wondering if Malfoy had complained about them being on the same case. His fears solidified as he saw Malfoy coming out of Dawlish's office.

"Tattling, Malfoy?" Harry did try to keep the bitterness from his voice, recalling belatedly that Malfoy had saved Ron the night before.

"Scared, Potter?" The blond's typical sneer was plastered on the face. "And just for the record…I hate you." Without another word the other Auror pushed past him, long legs carrying him quickly down the hall.

Shaking his head, Harry entered the office, hoping his instincts and the truth would pull him through this meeting.

"Auror Potter," Dawlish said in his typical no-nonsense tone. "Take a seat, please."

Harry sat in one of the two seats set there for guests. "Sir, if this is about our case overlapping with Malfoy's, we had no idea – "

"Harry relax, this has nothing to do with that. It actually has to do with Auror Weasley."

"Ron?" Harry's brows furrowed. He didn't think the situation with Malfoy would have caused a problem. After all, Aurors were always helping out each other.

"Auror Weasley has put in for an extended leave of absence."

"What? No…" Harry shot up from his seat ready to defend his best friend and partner. "Ron would never do that, not without telling me first."

"Auror Potter, please sit down." Harry sank slowly back into his seat, scowling darkly. "Ron asked me to tell you, Harry." Dawlish held up a hand as Harry opened his mouth to protest, "I think perhaps he was afraid of how you would take it."

"But why? He's my best friend. I don't think that…" Harry could only shake his head in disbelief.

"I can only speculate, Harry, but my guess would be that last night Ron realized that there is a real possibility of something happening to him."

"It's not the first time we have had spells flung at us, though," Harry protested.

"That may be true, but in the past, Auror Weasley didn't have a pregnant wife at home."

Harry scrubbed his hands over his face, letting that thought sink in. "So what happens in the meantime? I doubt you'll let me go without a partner."

"No, I won't, and I'm going to be honest with you, Harry. Ron is a good Auror and he does a good job, but you Harry…Harry, you know when to follow your instincts, play it safe, break the rules and take a chance. That isn't something a soon-to-be father is going to be able to do."

Harry could only drop his head into his hands. He had always worked with Ron, ever since they were in Hogwarts. To work with anyone else would seem wrong. He truly doubted he could get another partner who was in tune with Harry like Ron was. The level of teamwork they had was from years of knowing each other.

"Who is my new partner?"

"I must say it was not easy matching you with someone else, Harry. You are…unique." Harry frowned up at him only to get a cheeky grin in return. "I had to find someone who had the same drive as you, the same ability to think outside of the box, the same disregard for rules…"

Harry's eyes narrowed on his boss. "No…No, absolutely not, we will kill each other."

"Now Harry, you and Auror Malfoy are the top two Aurors."

"We hate each other."

"Beside the point. You showed me yesterday that you can work together, and quite well."

"But – "

"No buts, Auror Potter, you are being reassigned as Auror Malfoy's partner."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What did you do to piss off Dawlish, Potter?"

"I didn't do anything, Malfoy, and keep your voice down," Harry hissed at the blond sitting next to him.

The stakeout they were currently assigned to left them sitting amidst the bushes outside a dilapidated farmhouse. Malfoy had repeatedly described this as the middle of mucksville, where the bogs met forest. An informant had tipped the Ministry off that there was a shipment of an illegal potion that would be moved through this location tonight, but so far there was no sign of movement from the inside.

"I can't believe I'm stuck out here sitting on the cold filthy ground with only you and a bloody rodent as company," Malfoy whined, frantically running his hands through his hair to make sure no bugs had taken up residence.

"I'll take that rodent over you."

"From the looks of your hair, Potter, I would say you already have."

Even in the pale moonlight Harry could make out Malfoy's sneer. That was not all he noticed though; while Malfoy was still just as pointy as always, there was no denying the finely chiseled cheekbones.

"My hair is not what you're suppose to be paying att – "

"What's your Animagus form, Potter?"

Harry started, surprised by the sudden question. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Malfoy gave an exasperated sigh and a look that clearly said he was dealing with someone less then intelligent.

"Have you noticed how the rodent thing keeps running up to the house?"

"Malfoy, if they have wards up, my Animagus form will set them off."

"No, Potter, listen. Most people don't set wards up for animals, right?"

"Right, so?"

"Well if we go in using our Animagus forms…" Malfoy gestured wildly as Harry rolled his eyes. "No, no, listen, Potter. If the wards are set to exclude animals, then we can just go straight up to the windows and listen, and if they aren't..."

Harry almost found himself smiling at Malfoy's exaggerated frustrated gesturing. "It's a dog."

"Figures you wouldn't be a mouse," his words oozing with disappointment.

Harry couldn't help but chuckle. "Well, I can't imagine a dog chasing a ferret." Harry watched in surprise as Malfoy bristled at the words.

"I. Am. Not. A. Bloody. Ferret. I'm a cat." The last was said with an air of arrogance. "Ok, here is what we'll do – "

"What makes you think I'm going along with your plan?" Harry snapped.

"Because, Potter," the blond snarled, "I'm the brains here, you're the fodder."

"You know what? Screw you, Malfoy."

"You wish."

The sounds of the night were all that could be heard as the two Aurors glared at each other, locked in a battle of wills.

"Potter, I don't want to be out here all night in this bug infested, filth ridden muck."

"And I am not going to let you get us killed."

"The almighty, great Auror Potter is not the only one who can - "

"We are supposed to be observing, Malfoy."

Malfoy hissed viciously. "That's what I'm trying to tell you Potter, if you would just listen, or are you to stupid too do something as simple as that?"

"Fine, Malfoy, what is this oh so great plan?"

Malfoy huffed, still glaring at the brunette. Finally, letting out a long sigh the blond nodded. "We will change and I'll run up to the house. The woodpile should hold my weight and if I need to, I can jump on the roof. I'll let you chase me…just don't get any drool or fleas on me."

Harry actually found himself impressed, though he had no intention of sharing that with Malfoy. Taking the time to look over the blond's idea, Harry had to agree that it seemed the best way to see if anything was going on inside.

"Fine, but if things go sour, don't try anything. We will meet back at the Ministry if we get separated."

"Only way this will go bad is if you screw it up," the other Auror shot back before he morphed into a sleek white feline.

Frowning, Harry allowed his body to change from human form to canine. Allowing himself several minutes to acquaint himself with the animal instinct and senses, Harry scanned the area for his prey. The sudden sharp sting to his nose followed by the streak of white set the plan in motion as canine instinct kicked in.

Harry watched as Malfoy bounded up on top of the large woodpile stacked against the house, his back arching as he hissed down at the black dog. Several loud woofs escaped Harry before he could squelch the instinct.

"Oi, Mack, it just a bloomin' dog chasin' some'in."

Allowing natural instinct to react, Harry turned towards the two men that came around the corner from the front of the house. He dropped into a crouch, lifting his lips to show his teeth as a grown rumbled through his throat.

"Filthy cur…"

Catching the distinct motion of a wand being drawn, Harry quickly dashed around the back of the house, his keen hearing letting him know that he wasn't being followed. He crouched down next to the debris on the opposite side, waiting even after he heard the door shut once again.

A quiet meowing had him lifting his ears as he looked up towards the roof to see the white head looking over the edge. The head disappeared for several moments before reappearing to nod towards the window.

Moving slowly, Harry crept to the window, his ears perking up again as the clear sound of voices could be heard. Rising onto his hind legs, Harry placed his paws on the window ledge to watch the individuals inside. He quickly found another benefit to Malfoy's plan as his canine eyes registered the sight of brewing cauldrons in the dark interior.

They weren't just dealing with the distributors here, but the actual potions master as well.

The snap of fingers had him looking up to see Malfoy gesturing to him. Quickly changing back, Harry gave a quick thumbs up before springing into action.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I must say, gentlemen, I am impressed." Dawlish was looking over the report of the two very satisfied if not tired Aurors that sat across from him. "I never thought we would get the actual brewer, much less his notes. We will likely be able to find an antidote now."

Harry knew Malfoy was smirking, since he was the one that realized what had been written on the mass of parchments. Harry would have just tossed them all in a box for someone else to sort out later.

They left, walking down the hall together, Malfoy fidgeting with the need to tell Harry 'I told you so.' Harry didn't feel like giving him the satisfaction, though, deciding to compliment the blond first, even if it grated his nerves to do so.

"You know, Malfoy, that wasn't a half bad plan."

"Half bad, Potter? It was an excellent plan, despite what I had to work with."

"Whatever, Malfoy," Harry quipped, his lips quirking slightly. "Anyway, no fighting now, it's time to celebrate."

"Oh, I intend to celebrate, Potter. A glass of fine wine, chocolate covered strawberries, a long hot bath and no annoying partner who is – "

"You know what Malfoy, shut up. I was just trying to… never mind. I don't know what I was thinking inviting you anyway."

Furious with himself for bothering to even contemplate that Malfoy might be civil, and more so with Malfoy for being his usual prat of a self, Harry stormed off at a quick pace. He was aware of the other Auror's quickened pace to match his own, but ignored him in favor of turning and hexing the prat.

"I suppose I could spare the time for one drink."

Despite his anger towards the blond, something about Malfoy's tone intrigued Harry. A quick glance to the side showed him something he thought he had never seen the blond do before. Malfoy was fidgeting.

"La Joie should still be open," Harry commented, letting nothing show in his voice.

"Well, they do have strawberries."

Within a few short minutes, Harry found himself sitting in a position he never thought he would find himself in. Across from him, Malfoy gracefully sipped his glass of wine, slender pale fingers toying with the glass as light grey eyes looked everywhere but at the brunette across from him.

"Isn't the Weaselette going to miss you?"

"Weas- what?" Harry raised a questioning eyebrow.

"The Weasel's sister."

Harry almost spit out his Butterbeer. "Ginny? Why would she miss me?"

Now it was Malfoy's turn to be confused. "Aren't you two, you know…together?"

Harry couldn't help but chuckle. After all the _Daily Prophet_ had had a field day with his 'coming out' shortly after the war. "No, Ginny and I aren't together. We haven't been since the war, given the minor issue of her being female…"

Malfoy put his wine glass down with exaggerated care. "Potter, are you telling me you're a pouf?"

"Right in one." Harry watched as the grey eyes narrowed. "That isn't going to be a problem, is it?"

"Potter, everything with you is a problem."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry couldn't help but laugh at Hermione's comment, his laughter rolling from him to join both of his friends. He had expected tonight's dinner to be difficult, thinking the feelings of guilt would dampen the mood. Ron and Hermione, though, had made it easy to fall into their usual routine, even with the slight feeling of tension running through the air.

He knew that he was going to need to talk to Ron before he left, but he also feared that conversation. The guilt that he had driven his best friend and partner away from him had been eating at him since Dawlish had told him.

The one thing he wouldn't be discussing, though, was the entrance of a certain blond into his life and, unfortunately, into his dreams. No matter how Harry tried, the former Slytherin and Death Eater was a recurring thought that constantly intruded into his life. From the paleness of his skin to the look of uncertainty and the smile when they had succeeded in their latest case, everything about him was invading Harry's life.

"Oh, this little one better decide to make her appearance soon," Hermione commented rubbing her swollen belly. "I don't enjoy having her bounce on my bladder."

"You rest, love," Ron said gathering up dishes. "I'll take care of these."

"Oh, Ron, Harry already knows what you're like, you don't have to pretend for him."

Harry laughed as Ron stuck his tongue out at his wife before ducking into the kitchen.

"How is he doing?" Harry asked nervously.

Hermione leveled him with a piercing gaze till Harry felt like squirming. "Honestly, it's been hard on him, but he needed to do it Harry." Hermione patted her belly an intense look of concentration on her face. "I think you need to talk to him, Harry. You need to listen to him, though, and I mean really listen to him."

Harry nodded, taking a deep breath. Exhaling slowly, Harry rose to join his friend in the kitchen.

Ron was diligently scrubbing the dinner plates, stopping long enough to toss Harry a smile as he walked into the kitchen carrying the rest of the dinner plates.

"Just put them there," the redhead said, nodding towards the counter.

"She's getting close," Harry said, picking up a towel, attempting to find a neutral topic.

"Yeah." His friend's tone told him that he knew what he was doing. "Saw the article today, you and Malfoy busting those black market dealers."

"Yeah," was all Harry could think to say.

"How's it going…working with Malfoy, I mean?"

Harry put a plate away stalling. He didn't want to tell Ron that he was actually working well with the blond. "It's going okay. He's still a prat, though."

"Yeah, well, you couldn't expect too much there." There was an uncomfortable silence as Ron scrubbed another plate. "Listen Harry, I don't want you to think that I don't want to be partners with you anymore, it's just that…"

"It's okay, Ron," Harry said, feeling really uncomfortable.

"No, Harry it's not. Damn it, if Malfoy hadn't jumped in front of that curse Harry I would have left Hermione alone. I can't do that to her and the baby, I just…I can't. Besides, you and Malfoy seem to be working really well – "

"But he isn't you, Ron, you're my best mate – "

"Yeah, I'm your best mate and that's why I'm stepping back and doing what a good mate should do."

"No, Ron – " Harry dragged a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Harry, I am not the best partner for you. I'm a good Auror, Harry, but you…Harry, you are a great Auror. Your place is out there on the front lines dealing with everything hands on. That's not where I should be, I'm a strategist and I need to do that."

Harry was startled when the taller man grabbed his shoulders, locking eyes with them.

"I can't leave them alone, Harry, I can't be out on a case worrying whether or not I am going to make it home to my wife and child. I would be putting myself in danger as well as you and whoever else is working with us. That's not fair to any of us."

Taking a deep breath, Harry nodded. "I don't like it, but I understand. I can't…we've been through so much together."

"I'm not abandoning you, Harry; I'm just changing the way we work together, and I'm still your best mate." The redhead slapped him heartily on the back. "So, what's it like working with the prat?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pushing his hair out of his face, Harry stepped out of the flames of the Aurors' Emergency Floo System. The fireplace next to him flared as Malfoy stumbled out with another man wrapped around him.

"Brandon, get off. Merlin, what is the matter with you? I told you – "

"But Draco," the other man whined.

"Get your arse back in that fireplace before…bloody hell."

The blond had obviously just spotted Harry who was watching the exchange with a mixture of curiosity and amusement. His chestnut haired companion turned at his exclamation, eyes widening dramatically as he noticed the lightning bolt scar visible on Harry's forehead.

"Bloody hell, you're Harry Potter."

Harry cocked an eyebrow at the blond who was glaring at his companion. "Thanks, don't know if I could have figured that out on my own."

"I'm sure you couldn't, Potter," Malfoy snarked, grabbing his friend's arm and tossing him back into the flames.

"Good to see you're in a chipper mood, bloody brilliant boyfriend you caught yourself there."

"Piss off, Potter."

Harry only snorted in response, too amused to allow the blond's foul mood to get to him.

"About time you two got here," Dawlish snapped as they entered the War Room, "We have a little girl that's been kidnapped."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why is it that ever since I've been partnered with you, I have been privileged enough to find myself in the foulest of spots in England?"

"It's your charming personality, I'm sure."

Harry did have to agree with Malfoy, though. The decrepit docks were by no means a place he would have wished to visit, and the warehouses lined along the shorefront all looked as if they should have been condemned.

"Tell me something, Potter…"

"No, your arse does not look to big in those robes."

Harry watched as those grey eyes turned to look at him in utter disbelief.

"What the bloody hell are you looking at my arse for, Potter? We have a little girl to save." With a huff, Malfoy turned to face him. "Has it come to your attention that only one of these derelict warehouses is warded?"

Taking a moment to look past Malfoy, he did notice the slight gleam around one of them. "If they're expecting us…but wards would be obvious, especially since they aren't very strong."

"Which means it's likely a decoy, so…"

"So?" The dark-haired Auror looked at his partner, wondering what his devious mind was contriving.

"So put that bloody nose of yours to work and find their scent, you stupid prat."

Giving the other man a rude gesture, Harry morphed into his Animagus form, quickly putting his nose to work. It didn't take the canine's sensitive nose long to pick up the scent of what he figured was a child. After all, not many individuals that were likely to be down here would have used bubblegum scented bubble bath.

Beside him, the once elegant and pristine white fur was now dirtied and wet, making Malfoy look like something the cat dragged in, rather than the cat doing the dragging.

Passing the warded warehouse, Harry led them farther down the docks where the lights had either blown or been broken. Stopping at the second to the last large building, the black dog gave a gentle woof, and then watched a filthy cat scamper up a rather decrepit looking set of stairs.

Harry sat below, his ears lifted to catch the least little noise his partner might make, staring up intently where the white tail had disappeared moments earlier. It didn't take long before the cat was back, making an obvious gesture that the other Auror was to follow.

As they circled the building, Harry saw exactly what had caught the cat's attention: a side door had been left open. Giving the cat a signal, he moved in on his prey.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry scrubbed his hands across his eyes as he blinked at the blurry, glowing numbers on the clock. Groaning, he grabbed his glasses, sliding them on his face before picking up his wand and heading to the front door to end the relentless pounding.

Upon reaching the door, he flung it open after a quick identification spell indicated it was his partner.

"Malfoy, what the hell?"

"Piss off and let me in, Potter." With that, the cranky blond pushed past him, heading straight for the sofa.

Harry watched him drop onto the sofa with an easy grace that seemed impossible at three in the morning.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?"

"Getting comfortable," was the sleepy response as Malfoy wiggled deeper into the cushions. "Are you going to shut the door? Honestly, Potter."

Harry did shut the door before placing himself directly in front of the other man, his anger distracting him from just how beautiful the man in front of him was. "Malfoy?"

"Get me a Firewhisky, Potter?"

"What? Never mind." Harry shook his head as he poured two glasses, wondering why he was doing what Malfoy demanded.

"Now, Malfoy, would you please explain to me why you were banging on my door at this time of the night?" Harry asked as he watched the blond sip his drink.

Malfoy spent several moments rolling the glass between his hands before answering. "I broke up with Brandon."

"Why didn't you just go home then?"

"Are you serious? Potter, do you have any idea what my father would say?"

Harry snorted, taking a sip of his own drink. "I take it daddy doesn't like your sexual preference."

"Not particularly."

Harry watched as a slender, pale hand mussed Malfoy's hair. Swallowing several times, Harry reminded himself that he did not want to run his own hands through those soft, slender locks.

"My father would rather I find a nice pure-blood witch and settle down, but…"

"Yeah, I do know a bit about that. I got loads of Howlers after the _Daily Prophet_ did their article about the bent hero."

Several moments went by in silence as they both sipped their drinks. Harry found it odd, but somewhat refreshing, to be able to sit here like this with his new partner.

"Hey, Potter, how many boyfriends have you had?"

"Excuse me?"

"Boyfriends, Potter, you know, guys you date. Truly, not even you can be that dense." Malfoy was looking at him with both disgust and humor, which Harry had to admit was a rather unique combination.

"Er…two."

"You're pathetic, just two?"

"What about you then, Malfoy?" Harry snapped back, "Dozens, I'm sure."

"Not really. Let's see, Zabini while we were in school, though I'm not sure a couple of kisses and some petting really count. Then there was Alberto…too clingy, Justin who was too Hufflepuff, and Brandon, who quite frankly was just too stupid. I mean, who doesn't understand the meaning of no?"

Looking at the blond in confusion Harry raised one dark eyebrow. "No?"

"Yes, Potter that's what I said. Really, why he couldn't comprehend that I wasn't going to sleep with him…we hadn't even been dating for three weeks. What, does he think I am some kind of slut? Honestly, he hadn't even bothered to court me. I'm a Malfoy, I demand to be courted."

Harry couldn't help but be awed by Malfoy's little rant, if not slightly amused.

"Well, are you going to show me to the bedroom?"

"What?" Harry said trying not to choke on his Firewhisky

"Bedroom, Potter, where one sleeps."

"Umm…" Harry's mind was trying desperately to process Malfoy and bedroom, added in that it was his bedroom…well, guest room. "Down…down the hall," he managed to stammer out.

Watching in disbelief as Malfoy disappeared down the hall, Harry wondered how he was going to get back to sleep knowing the blond was in his home. Hell, he was wondering how he was going to keep himself from...

"Bloody hell."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Making their way up the steep incline, Harry let his mind drift to this morning and the blond who was stretched out across the bed in his spare bedroom.

"Potter, are you paying attention?"

"Of course I am," Harry snapped. He wasn't about to let Malfoy know his mind was more focused on the smooth pale skin and pale blond trail that had lead down below the sheets that morning. "Why are you so…agitated over this case anyway?"

"Potter, has it occurred to you that I happen to mind if children are kidnapped from their families?"

"I wasn't trying to imply…damn it, Malfoy, that wasn't what...What I was trying to say is, this time it seems more…personal to you."

"It is," the blond replied, not bothering to look back as he trudged on. "I know her parents."

"Bloody…Malfoy, why didn't you say anything?"

Now Malfoy did look back at him, giving him a look of exasperation. "Do you think Dawlish would have let me come if he knew?"

They neared a large two-storey home that looked like it had once been beautiful, but was now in disrepair. The paint was peeling and several of the elaborate shutters were falling off the hinges.

"Okay, we'll do this like the others," Malfoy directed. "There are plenty of places I can get to as a cat and you should be able to – "

"Malfoy," Harry cut in following his instincts, "I think maybe we should try another approach."

"What? Why? This has been working for us, Potter." Suddenly his eyes narrowed. "Is this because I know – "

"No!" Harry snapped quietly. "I just don't think it's a good idea."

"Brilliant, now you're getting ideas. You know what, Potter? Stay here. I am going to save this little girl."

With that, Malfoy changed and took off running. Harry cursed, running after him. He watched as the sleek white cat tore up a tree and bolted across one of the branches to a second storey balcony.

Harry watched, frozen in terror as the spell trap sprung. The bright flash forced the Auror to block his eyes, leaving him blinking for several moments at the spot where his partner had been.

Breaking out of his stupor, Harry charged towards the house bent on rescuing his partner from his own stupidity and whatever other horrors laid within.

It didn't take him long to find a broken window to slip into, and an even shorter time before he found Malfoy.

The blond Auror was in a body-bind, two large oafs holding him upright as a third man circled him. None of them were men Harry knew, but judging from Malfoy's vicious glare he knew them.

"Draco, Draco, Draco." The voice came from just out of Harry's line of sight making him swear mentally. "Strikingly handsome as always." A dark skinned man came into view making Malfoy sneer nastily.

"Zabini, I always knew you were stupid, but kidnapping your own daughter…pathetic."

"Not really," the former Slytherin said, smiling coyly at his hostage. "I got what I wanted…you."

Teeth grinding, Harry watched as their former classmate leaned in to kiss his partner, but Malfoy yanked his head to the side, with a snarl.

"Now, don't be like that Draco. It isn't like we haven't done more than share a few kisses."

The memory of their previous discussion came to Harry's mind and he wondered which of the Slytherins was lying. Perhaps it was the crush he was getting on his partner, but he was more inclined to believe Malfoy in this situation.

"Still harboring your crush on Saint Potter, I see." Zabini paced out of Harry's sights again, giving him a clear view of the other Auror. "Tell me, Draco, where is your partner?"

"Piss off."

Zabini snorted in amusement. "No need to worry, we set traps for your mutt as well. So like you not – "

"It won't do you any good," Malfoy snarled, his superior sneer stretching across his lips. "Potter isn't with me."

"Potter would never let you go – "

"He didn't know I left. For some reason, when I heard it was your child I thought it would be better to rescue her instead of sitting around discussing who should go."

Stepping back up to Malfoy, Zabini grabbed a hold of the blond's chin. "No doubt trying to impress Potter."

"Why would I want to do that?" snapped Malfoy.

"Please Draco, who do you think you're fooling?"

"So, what? You catch me in hopes of luring Potter? Have you forgotten that he hates me?" Malfoy chuckled humorlessly. "He would probably consider this doing him a favor. What is this really about? I know you didn't go through all this just to take a hit at Potter or myself."

"Actually, I did. See, Draco the thing is that you and Potter are disrupting my business and I can't allow it to continue." Zabini had started pacing once again. "I allowed you to bust my shipments from time to time; I was willing to take the black market losses, but to lose my potions master…no, you and Potter must be stopped."

"You're the one distributing that crap?" Harry had already heard Malfoy's tirade regarding the potion in question and hoped Malfoy would not start in on it now.

"Of course." The response was said with an air of nonchalance. "I chose to do something with my life instead of panting after Potter like a – "

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about."

Harry couldn't help but wonder over the pink flush in his partner's cheeks as he moved slightly, trying to view more of the room to see just how many perpetrators there were.

"Seven years I had to listen to you talk about him, watch your eyes follow him, listen to you dream about him; though I can't figure out why you are so taken by that filthy mud-blood, Muggle-loving – "

"Shut up, Blaise. You're nothing more then a jealous, cowardly whore who – "

The sound of skin against skin had Harry growling as he moved forward into the room.

"Potter will never have anything to do with your pathetic – "

The sentence was cut off as Harry's spell hit Zabini square in the back. Three more spells in quick succession had the henchmen prone on the floor.

"About bloody time, Potter. What the hell took you so long?" Malfoy was frowning at him, his soft pink lips turned down in a frown. "Well, get me out already."

Harry gave Malfoy his own smirk. "Now why would I do a thing like that when you're all trussed up nice and neat for me?"

"Not funny, Potter." The words came out in a hiss.

Harry crossed his arms, drumming his fingers along his bicep. "I'd like some answers, first. What is this about dreams?"

"Potter!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry couldn't help but smile as Zabini was led down the hall, limping in pain. Apparently, the mother of his daughter didn't take too kindly to having her little girl used as bait. Her Stinging Hex had hit the mark, square between his legs.

"I can't believe you just stood there listening," Malfoy said indignantly.

Harry raised an eyebrow, attempting not to smile. "I was gathering valuable information. Anyway, we solved the case, so what do you say we go celebrate?"

"Potter, about what Zabini said – "

"Don't worry about it, Malfoy, I already knew he was a liar." A smile teased Harry's lips as he noticed the crestfallen look that flashed across Malfoy's face.

"Umm, yeah. Yeah, he's a liar."

"Besides, what would he know about who I would want?"

"Well, he was always rather full of himself – What? What do you mean? Are you implying…?" The look of confusion and hope in those grey eyes actually had Harry smiling.

"Come on, Malfoy. We can grab a couple Butterbeers and discuss how to properly court a Malfoy."

The smile that he got in return was quite different from the sneer he was used to, but Harry much preferred it.

"Well, I will tell you this: Malfoys much prefer to discuss such things over breakfast… preferably in bed."


End file.
